marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Proudstar (Earth-42466)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-42466 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = USA | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Duane Swierczynski; Pepe Larraz | First = Deadpool vs. X-Force #1 | HistoryText = Warpath was a member of Cable's X-Force who traveled back through time in order to stop the mercenary Deadpool from changing key historical points in Earth's past. As they arrived in 1777, Warpath and the others realized changes already, the place they landed in was called Germantown. Deadpool locked himself in a mansion while holding a colonist as a prisoner. Warpath entered into the building with Domino to help save the hostages but was met with a barrage of gunfire from Deadpool after he was knocked off balance and fell unto the second floor of the building by Cannonball. Warpath held up some structural beams so the rest of the ceiling wouldn't collapse but had to dodge Boom-Boom's time bombs after they were flung in his direction by Deadpool. Wade got trapped in the basement, but he used his time device to teleport away. Warpath then followed Deadpool to 1863 along with Cable and Domino. Warpath and the others transported straight into an ambush as the Confederate soldiers under Deadpool's command fired rifle shots at them. After taking cover, Warpath picked up a huge boulder and threw it at the brigade which caused them to break flank. Warpath then ran towards two soldiers who were aiming a cannon at him, but as they lit it Warpath slammed his fist into the cannon as it exploded, detonating it into the ground. Deadpool next unleashed massive tanks against the mutants, which caused Warpath and Domino to flee into the forest to regroup. When Cable transported back from the past, he informed them that he and Domino have to keep both armies at bay while he goes after Deadpool. Warpath used his super-strength to pick up one of the tanks and tossed it towards the others in hopes that it would so them down long enough for Domino to set some explosive charges and blow up the robots. Warpath then began to smash his way through the troops knocking them out. As he made headway, Cable returned from the year 1900 and told Warpath that they needed to hold out just a little longer so he could repair the damage done to the timeline by Deadpool. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the James Proudstar of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the James Proudstar of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Invulnerability Category:Night Vision Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers